Gone
by shadamyrocks4945
Summary: Dr. Eggman kidnapped Amy at age 8. As she progresses through life, he find bits and pieces of information about her past. He lets her go back down to earth, until he can piece everything together. Hearts will mend, some will bend. Triangle.


Chapter one : The Capsule  
Amy rested on her bottom, pulling her legs around to the right side. The sakura female stared out of the pixie-glass wndow.  
"You miss earth?" Eggman asked, standing next to her.  
"Yeah, I understand Maria's curiosity about going down to earth…."  
"You do."  
"Yeah, I actually like being on the earth's surface. I'm sick of being here in space."  
"Well, I just have to piece everything together to find out what it means, meanwhile you'll get to go back to earth. I will let you know when I have the information, and where to meet me."  
"Yes, sir."  
"You may go pack."  
Amy hopped to her feet, darting to her room. The sakura female pulled her old suitcase from under her bed, throwing in all of her belongings. (She didn't have very much.) She zipped her suitcase, tugging it to the ground. The bubble gum pink female walked back into the mainroom.  
"Farewell, Amelia."  
Amy nodded, stepping into the escape pod. smashed the button, Amy shot through the hole, exiting the ark. She hit the earth's barrier. The female continued to free fall, She was squished to the top of the capsule. Her ears popped, once she hit the point. She continued to fall, until she smashed into the beach. The glass capsule shattered, glass nailed into her peach colored skin. The hard impact knocked her cold.  
"You can't beat me in a race, now that we are older!" Sonic shouted, walking a little ahead of him.  
"Dammit, faker, I wish you would just leave me alone." Shadow grumbled, standing up.  
"One…two….three….GO!" Sonic yelled, he burst into speed.  
Shadow was right on his tail, he caught up racing beside him. The two only left a trail of sand in the air.  
Sonic looked at the sky, something smashed straight into Shadow knocking him to the ground. Fragments of the glass crumbled on top of him.  
"Woah!" Sonic shouted, jumping to the side.  
The azure hedgehog, placed all of his weight against the bone-shattering capsule. He shoved it off of Shadow. Amy rolled out of the capsule into the sand. Shadow grunted, weakly sitting up.  
"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't want that fucking race!" Shadow grouched, standing up. A large piece of glass, stung in his shoulder.  
"Can you walk back to the group?" Sonic asked.  
"Yes, I can, faker."  
"Who are you calling, faker? I think that nickname is getting old."  
Amy moaned, slowly sitting up. Her whole body felt extremely numb, she moaned, plopping back into the sand. Sonic slowly backed up, looking at Amy. She released another moan. His eyes went wider than saucers. He walked to Amy's side, his feet crunching the already broken glass. Sonic gently scooped Amy up in his arms, carrying her bridal style.  
Shadow was way ahead of him, limping. He rested his hand on his shoulder, slowly limping to the group.  
"Hey, Shadow, wait up!"  
"No." Shadow spoke, still limping.  
"Can you tell me if this girl looks like Amy, or not?" Sonic said, trying to get to him.  
Shadow stopped, turning around. Sonic caught up with him, holding Amy in his arms.  
"That's not her, she's dead." Shadow grumbled, turning around.  
"Who knows? She was in a capsule, maybe she has been on the Ark this whole time."  
"Whatever, faker. I told you it is not her."  
They made it back to the group.  
Everyone gasped.  
"Whole story!" Rouge shouted, standing up.  
Mrs. Vanilla swiftly walked over to Shadow, resting her hand on his good shoulder.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"Ask Sonic."  
'Okay, then, but first let's fix your arm."  
"Don't. Fix the girl in Sonic's arms." Shadow grumbled, turning around.  
"But-"  
"She's in worst shape than me!"  
"Fine, Tails, fix Shadow. I'll deal with the girl." Vanilla spoke, glancing back at Tails.  
He nodded, walking over to Shadow.  
gently pushed the boys away from Amy and Sonic.  
"Find any identification?"  
"Nope."  
She sighed.  
"Rouge, sit next to Sonic on the log."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
Rouge sat down on the log. Sonic sat next to her. got on her knees in front of them, gently pulling glass out of her skin.  
"She's going to bleed to death if we don't do something. First, I have to get the glass out. By then it's going to be too late."  
Vanilla was pulling out glass, trying to stop the blood with the guys' shirts.  
"I need one more shirt!" Vanilla shouted.  
Shadow pulled his shirt off, handing it to her.  
"How did you two find the girl?" Blaze asked.  
"She was in a capsule, the girl crashed into Shadow. He fell to the ground, with the capsule on top of him." Sonic said, frowning.  
Tails pulled the glass out of Shadow's shoulder, wrapping it with extra paper towels.  
"The glass from the capsule landed on Shadow, a piece must have jabbed into his shoulder." Tails said, holding up a large piece of glass.  
"Ouch." Sonic said, frowning.  
"Well, what are we going to do with Ms. Pinky." Knuckles grumbled.  
"I stopped her from bleeding to death." Ms. Vanilla said, standing up.  
"That's good. I guess she can stay with me until she gets to feeling better." Rouge offered.  
"I'll carry her." Shadow offered.  
Everyone stared at him in awe.  
"You want to carry her?" Blaze said, cocking her head to the side.  
"Uh-uh, I'm not letting you lay a hand on her!" Sonic exclaimed, gently scooping her up.  
"What I could I possibly do?"  
Sonic shuddered at the thought.  
"MANY things."  
Shadow strode around Sonic walking into the forest.  
"That was not nice, Sonic." Ms. Vanilla scolded.  
"He know's it's true. She crashed into him, obviously he wants revenge!"  
"You always think Shadow is out to get everyone. He has changed, you just don't take the chance to see it." Rouge spoke, glaring at him.  
"Why are you always on his side?"  
"It's true, Sonic." Cream chirped.  
"Fine, I'll TRY to see what you guys are talking about."  
Everyone packed into Knuckles, Rouge, , and Silver's car. Sonic spreaded Amy out on Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails who were sitting in the back of 's car. He slid into the passenger seat, strapping himelf firmly.


End file.
